


Waltzed Right In

by Zelda2h2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, WinterShock - Freeform, first time introducing each other as boyfriend/ girlfriend, its long I'm sorry, wintershock firsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda2h2/pseuds/Zelda2h2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't dating. But sometimes... Sometimes it felt like they were. Like the way he would hold her close under his coat when it was raining, or how he'd bring her dinner if she was working late, or when he would brush the hair out of her eyes and hold his hand there a little too long, or-</p><p>"...sorry but I've got a girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltzed Right In

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended to publish this on the actual date but it didn't work for whatever reason. So, sorry about that!

Darcy's daily routine was often one of pleasant monotony. Wake up, make coffee, put on hella rad outfit, go wake up scientist, feed scientist, begin transcribing notes, feed self, notes until quittin' time, Netflix with Ian, sex with Ian, sleep. It was a delicate system. 

Then her netflix and chill partner turned out to be more of a Nazis and theft person. And then she met Bucky Barnes on the roof. All of a sudden Darcy had someone new to look after. 

It started when he almost broke the coffee maker- sacrilege, she explained, as this is what produced Irish cream delights and such. That's when they decided he would wait for her to start the hot beverages in the morning, and he would reach to the top shelf where Thor kept his share of the Good Coffee. What? He was off planet long enough for Darcy to replenish the stock. 

And since she would be in the presence of the marble statue that was Bucky Barnes, Darcy had taken to putting on her hella rad outfit earlier. And so what if she wore less sweaters and tshirts that were a bit tighter with lower necklines?

In the time it would take Darcy to wake up Jane, Bucky would have started breakfast. All of a sudden pop tarts were replaced by inexplicably perfect french toast and soft scrambled eggs and the best damn oatmeal Darcy had ever eaten. 

"There were times where we didn't have much. You had to learn to work with what you did have." Bucky explained while she washed the dishes. "My Ma taught me a lot about cookin'."

"God bless Mama Barnes." She'd laughed. And then he'd laughed with her; it was such a nice, unused sound. 

After the scientists were fed and on their way to start the day, Darcy sat at her desk and began typing away, trying to decipher Jane's chicken scratches. 

"Doctor Foster sent this down- she said you'd need refuelling." A familiar gruff voice said, making her jump. 

Bucky was holding Darcy's trusty Disney mug- steaming and smelling like something delicious and caffeinated. But he was looking over her shoulder, trying to read what was on the screen. 

"What're ya workin' on?" He asked.

"Jane's work- ever heard of an Einstein-Rosen bridge?"

"Occasionally."

"Well, that's what she does."

"What is it though?"

Darcy gave him a wide grin. "Bucky my dear- this is a portal to different worlds."

"Bull." He pulled up a chair and started looking over Jane's notes. "That's just supposed to be a made up way of explaining a personal displacement anomaly."

They sat for hours while Darcy explained the science- in layman's terms of course. It was what she was best at. And Bucky seemed absolutely enthralled by all of it. 

Not only did Darcy miss lunch, but it was past the time of quitting when she finally looked at the clock. 

"Well, that's a nice surprise." She laughed, shutting down her computer. "Sorry I kept you so long."

"No I... I liked it. Thank you." Bucky looked at his hands. "I get that a lotta people don't... Like me. Like spending time with me."

Darcy frowned. "What are you doing tonight?" She asked. 

"Nothing. Why?"

"I'm gonna grab some food and watch a movie- you wanna join?"

"I don't wanna intrude-"

"I have now decided for you. You're coming with me, bub."

And so they started the designated Thursday movie night. Which became Friday TV binge. Saturday nights were when Darcy would take him out to a local club. And that's where he first said it. 

Darcy saw the tall drink of water in strappy heels talking to him down at the other end of the bar. While she should have been happy that he was making a connection with someone that wasn't her- she still felt that pang of jealousy. 

They weren't dating. But sometimes... Sometimes it felt like they were. Like the way he would hold her close under his coat when it was raining, or how he'd bring her dinner if she was working late, or when he would brush the hair out of her eyes and hold his hand there a little too long, or-

"...sorry but I've got a girl." 

Pause. 

Darcy stared at him with her jaw somewhere at her feet. He had to be talking about some secret girlfriend he'd never shared any information about- he was a spy to some capacity, right? They did that sort of thing- The woman that had been talking to him looked apologetic.

"Oh I'm sorry! How long have you two been together?"

"Just two months or so. But she's... She's really something." Bucky smiled. 

Two months. So Bucky just happened to meet this girl around the same time that they started hanging out. No biggie-

"Well, she's lucky she's found a catch like you."

"Honestly I'm the lucky one. Sometimes Darcy's the only one that keeps me sane."

It felt like the Incredible Hulk was bashing against her ribcage instead of her heart. Darcy waited for the woman to leave when she approached Bucky again, handing him his beer with a shaky hand. 

Immediately he looked concerned, putting his drink down so that he could rest his hands on her arms. "Darcy- you okay?"

"So, she was pretty." Darcy forced a laugh. "Gonna be bringing someone else home tonight instead of me?"

"Her? Naw- I told her I had a girl already." 

She knew. She'd heard. "Oh yeah? Who? Do I know her?"

Bucky laughed. "I would say you're pretty close, yeah?"

"Are you seeing Jane on the side? Cause Thor would probably kill you."

"Very funny Doll." He sipped his drink. 

Darcy squared her shoulders and tipped her chin up. "James Barnes- are we dating?"

"Um, aren't we?" Bucky frowned again. "I mean, we've been spending all of this time together and I just thought..."

"But you never asked me on an actual date."

"No, but you did. You asked me- told me, to watch a movie with you."

"That was a friend request- and you haven't kissed me or anything."

Even under the dim lights, Darcy saw him go red. "I... I used to go really fast with dames. It was kinda nice, takin' my time. Look. I'm sorry that I didn't get that this was just a friend thing. If you want- we can pretend I didn't say anything-"

"Do you want to date me?"

"Um. Yes. Yes I do."

Darcy threw her arms around his shoulders and stood on her toes. "Than you'd better kiss me before I go and pick up that blonde."

\---

Jane's daily routine was often one of pleasant monotony. It would pass in a blur of work, interactions with Darcy, and on the odd occasion, sex with Thor. 

All of a sudden James Barnes was hovering, watching her work. Darcy explained how much science interested him, and begged Jane to tolerate the hulking mass of terrifying. 

Honestly it was like having a tamed bear follow you around the room. You knew they wouldn't attack you, but it's still unnerving. 

Until one day Darcy showed up late, her hair a mess and a smile plastered on her face. 

"So." Jane mused over her cup of coffee. "Who did you sleep with last night?"

"Last night, the night before that- oh it's fantastic." Darcy giggled. "He's coming in with lunch any time now- he just had to run into town to get it."

In truth, Jane was a little disappointed. She had seen James staring at Darcy like she was the most beautiful woman in the world- her assistant was of course oblivious to that. So it wasn't surprising that she snagged some other guy without a qualm-

"Sorry I'm late- had to wait for your spring rolls."

It sounded like James. Looked like James. But he smiled- a lot. So it couldn't be the terrifying Winter Soldier that had been in her lab for two months. 

Darcy had her arms around him easily, and he no longer seemed afraid to touch her. She was more of a stuffed animal than a glass statue. James kissed her on the nose before noticing Jane. He turned slightly pink, but handed her a brown paper bag. 

"Darcy ordered for you- have to keep the scientist fuelled, right?"

"Right..." Jane barely looked at the bag. "Thanks."

"Jane, I would like to introduce my boyfriend. You've already met him but now he has a title."


End file.
